What it takes to come back together
by RayNicole
Summary: After being apart Effie finds Haymitch back in her life. Mentions of torture, nothing graphic. Slightly AU - Chaff never died in 75th, I just find that cruel.


**Author's Note: I haven't written HG before but I wanted to have a shot at it. I apologize if there are a few mistakes… or more. I haven't written in a long time.  
HG belongs to Suzanne Collins **

Letters were now piled up at the door. Capitol citizens who passed eyed the mess but didn't say anything. The occupant of the apartment was never seen, nor heard from. Most thought the apartment was empty, the owner never to return from the rebellion. However, many knew it was still occupied because of the screams that came from the person inside, when all the lights in the capitol were turned off.

Effie would wake up thrashing and crying. She remembered everything from her time held captive. The torture she endured and the torture she watched and heard Peeta and the prep-teams go through. Most nights, she dreamt of the torture she watched Peeta go through. She blamed herself for what happened to him, as well as Katniss. Some nights she dreamt things that never happened. Like, Haymitch being drowned in his favoured refreshment. She would try and reach for him but she never got to him in time. Peacekeepers tore her away from him before she could grab hold of his hand. Kicking and screaming she would call for him to keep swimming but as the door closed he would become lifeless. The dreams of Katniss were always the same. Effie would be running through a forest, screaming for Katniss but she would always find her dead with Prim, Gale and her mother. As she would turn around, she would see the dead bodies of all tributes she had put into the games. At her feet would be Haymitch. His lifeless eyes always got to her the most.

After waking from her dreams, she would start her day. She always kept to her capitol finery; wanting to desperately blend in with everyone else. Nothing really changed. Except for the end of the games, that came with the current president wanting peace. She wondered how long it would stay that way. After dressing and eating a few bites of her breakfast, she would head out the door. Usually, she went to a quiet park and watched children play. At 36 years of age, she hoped to of had a child. It didn't seem to be destined to happen for her though. She only loved one man in truth. Sure, she had dated but he was always in the back of her mind. At a young age, Effie was aware of him, but he wasn't until she became escort, as were the rest.

When Effie went to the park, everything was relatively quiet. Except on this day it was like no one existed. There were only a select few children playing and their guardians watching on and chatting to one another. Usually there would be a group of people doing workouts of some sort, but there were not too many of those either. Looking at her watch Effie decided to leave her usual spot and start her shopping early. It upset her schedule but something was unnerving and she only wanted to put distance between herself and the park. She arrived at her regular coffee shop within 10 minutes. The short walk calming her nerves, "You're early today Miss Trinket." The coffee maker called.  
Effie smiled, "Yes, I thought change might be good for once." Lying had become as easy as breathing. She had to plant a smile on her face and act upbeat for the capitol entertainment for many years.  
"It can be yes. Just the usual black?" Effie just nodded and looked around at the crowd. It seemed everyone was here. "Everyone has come here today. Have you heard the news then?" The barista asked eyeing her off curiously.  
Effie shook her head slowly, a little confused. "No. What news should I have heard?"  
His face fell and he became slightly uneasy, "Oh… it's nothing really." He sighed and spoke so fast Effie was unsure she heard him correctly. "The District 12 victors are in the capitol." Effie froze and dropped the coffee she was just handed.  
"I have to go." She said as she handed the money over and left.

She walked briskly home, it wasn't far, but she did not want to be spotted. Chin held high and a smile on her face she turned the corner to her apartment, keeping an eye out for familiar faces. She saw none thankfully and headed for her apartment. Once inside she fell to the floor. Questions began flying through her mind. _Had they even called? _She hadn't been answering calls, nor checking her messages. _Maybe they wrote about their intended trip. I should check my mail._ She shook her head. Once, she opened a letter, it was also the last time. It had been from her father.

_Effie,  
Your mother and I hope you are okay. We know you went through a lot. Call us soon. Let us know you are okay and alive. We haven't heard anything since Hay…  
_Effie had stopped reading as she saw his name. Their last conversation had ended horribly. Fall of accusations and hurtful words. She had left Haymitch's life. He had tried hold onto her but the tear between them was all her decision. He was all the manners and graces she should have been. Breathing in deeply she decided it was time to check her mail; Effie opened the door and grabbed the boxes that had accumulated over the past 8 months. After hearing that they were in the Capitol, memories clouded her mind and sent her into a craze.

She attacked the job at hand with all her organisation skills. Government letters, friends, family, Escort Association. One letter she was unsure if it was meant for her. The Capitol Hospital had sent her a letter. Deciding that being the only one of its kind and being recent she should open it.  
Her eyes scanning it carefully she gasped. The psychiatrist had requested her attendance in a meeting for today. Looking at the clock she still had time. Glancing at the phone she had a few messages that needed to be attended to also. She would finish her sorting once she returned home from her appointment. The letter said if she would not attend then a visit would be made to her home. That was the last thing she wanted.

Effie had to admit, she had not been herself. Though, she had made a huge improvement. Instead of hiding in her home like she had in the first 4 months, she had slowly started to shower and eat more frequently. She ventured outside for walks and shopping trips. She had made contact with the barista… the only person she spoke to. Until today, she hadn't opened letters or answered the phone. She hardly heard the phone ring now. If anyone came to her door, she would lock herself in another room. Friends stopped trying as did her parents.  
Of course, the psychiatrist she had been seeing previously had helped. Though, since that one left she had no returned. She kept a diary of everything she had to do and did. It had helped. She supposed 4 months since her last visit was a bit irresponsible. Though there were things she was supposed to do within that time. Make contact with family, friends and previous co-workers. None had happened. She wouldn't think of it.

Upon her arrival Effie noticed the crowd around the hospital. Reporters were scattered everywhere. She wondered why. Surely it was not connected to the surprise visit. There, unfortunately, was no other way she could reach the psychiatrist office, without going through the crowd. Before she could turn around, a report had spotted her, "Miss Trinket!" Suddenly, all of them had turned around. Flashes in her face and words were not forming in her head. She heard, "Haymitch,", "Star Crossed Lovers,", "Any contact between…" She wanted to crumple and hide but before she could, she felt a hand on her arm. "Beat it!" Effie looked up to the voice, Johanna Mason. She yanked Effie through the crowd and through the doors. All Effie had to do was keep her feet moving. Thankfully, heels were out of fashion briefly. Flats were the new love of footwear; probably for the convenience of running away. Once inside, Johanna let go, she still had hatred in her eyes. She looked out of place. She was dark and angry and the building was peaceful and bright. The tall white walls and polished floor made Johanna look more menacing than ever. Especially with all the anger in her eyes; Effie was not sure how she passed for weak during her games. "So you finally showed. Katniss and Peeta have been waiting for days!" Johanna yelled, "After everything you put them through you still don't care about anyone but yourself. Can't believe Haymitch wanted you alive. He said you were different to the rest of your kind." Before Effie could ask, Johanna stormed away. Effie didn't know what she meant about Haymitch wanting her alive. All she knew was she was left behind… after everything. All the years of being there for each other, through the games of course, Haymitch didn't tell her anything and she suffered because of it. Never would she have betrayed him, she cared too much. Tears began to spill down her face, she covered her mouth and began to walk to her appointment.  
She hadn't known, however, that Peeta was seeking her out, after Johanna told him of Effie's arrival. He went to greet her. When he heard a small sob, he stopped. Bracing himself for a hysterical Effie. Although, when he went to round the corner, Effie strode past. Tears were silently running down her face. She hadn't seen him though. He was confused as to why she wouldn't find him and Katniss. He wrote to her, telling her everything. Even though she never returned contact, he thought she might have read the letter after all. He watched her walk down the hall and turned the corner to psychiatrists. It dawned on him; maybe there was a reason as to her not making contact.

Peeta turned back the other way. He would speak to Effie sooner or later. That was a promise he silently made to himself. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked back to the room. It was thanks to Effie that he was alive… and Haymitch. They teamed up and got them through their games. Haymitch had the experience and knowledge of how things really are. Effie had her caring, maternal nature. She was kind of the glue to them. She kept them together. Annoying as she was. Peeta felt like Effie made a difference to their little family. She was there for them. On several occasions, he saw her comforting Haymitch. Tenderly she would hold his face and speak softly to him. He saw her helping him to his room and she wouldn't leave for hours. Only a few times he saw that. He assumed she was making sure Haymitch didn't touch the alcohol hidden in his room.  
Despite what Katniss thought, Effie had cleared Peeta out of the room after Haymitch had thrown up on the train. She told him Haymitch was a grown man and could clean himself. She ushered him out of the room and told him to get some sleep for the big, big, big day ahead. Sometimes, he thought there was more going on between the two.  
"Peeta!" At the sound of his voice, Peeta looked up, Katniss running to him. Despair on her face. He held his arms out to her so she was crying into his shoulder.

Effie had a quiet session. It was more of a check-up. The psychiatrist agreed she was doing far better than expected. The nightmares were believed to never truly leave, but eventually will reduce. The man asked about contact she had made, she lied. Saying her parents were well as well her friends. He didn't looked convinced but moved on. He asked about her routine, whether she had a schedule she stuck to. That she didn't have to lie for and was grateful for that. She told him of her waking up and reading herself for the day, going to the park and her coffee. She did brief shopping then went for another coffee for her walk home. When she reached home she would shower and eat her dinner, watch the TV and then slept, if she could. The psychiatrist sat forward after writing down a few notes. Effie wondered what her folder contained; she didn't ask knowing it would be bad manners to ask. If they wanted her to know she would have a copy for herself. As he sat forward, Effie sat back, trying to put distance between herself. His gave made her nervous, she was sure that he had something to ask her.  
"Effie, when was the last time you spoke to Katniss, Peeta and…. Mr Abernathy." He watched her closely when coming to the final name. She noted he didn't say the given name. She looked at her hands. He cuticles were bleeding, she hadn't realised she was this nervous. She hid her hands away from view.  
"Oh, I… I haven't had time to return their letters. There are a few there." She smiled. Though, she didn't miss his raised eyebrow.  
"Effie, I want you to make contact… as soon as you can. They are here in the hospital. I suggest you go see them… especially Haymitch." He looked into her eyes.  
"Why are they here?"  
He stood, "Thank you for coming in today, I will send you another letter when I want to check-up on you." Opening the door, Effie knew he was hinting to something. "Go see them. You will regret it otherwise."  
"Thank you. Talk to you next time." Effie left without acknowledging his request.

She wondered through the halls, peering into rooms without prying as she made her way to the doors. Why Johanna was here and the way the doctor looked into her eyes, was something wrong with one of the tributes? Effie looked down the corridor Johanna had walked down. Were they down there? She took a small step forward, _Go see them, You will regret it otherwise._ A lot of regrets came from her life, was she ready for another one?

A figure came into view, the person looked a lot like Katniss. Effie watched curiously, the figure dropped to the floor. Crying met her ears. Before she could comprehend her actions, Effie rushed down the corridor. As she got closer, she realised it was Katniss.  
"Katniss?" Her head lifted as her name left Effie's lips. As she saw her, she sprang to her feet and hugged Effie.  
"Effie!" Katniss sobbed as she clung onto Effie, "We have been waiting! Hay… Hay… We need you Effie." Katniss obviously was struggling with something. Effie knew she didn't like to express things and usually wasn't openly emotional. So she just hugged her in return. Holding her like a mother would a child. It was so long since she had human contact. It came naturally though, she didn't think it would ever be that way again. The reason Effie avoided communication with people was so she didn't realise how much she changed. Everyone had said she would never be the same again. During her time in recovery in 13 she heard the doctors say she will never be the same. Effie made sure there was no way they could be right, so she distanced herself from everyone. Effie saw Peeta standing in the doorway, watching Katniss cry onto Effie shoulder. She just reached an arm out and he didn't need to be asked twice, he came to her and held on tight as he too came undone. Comforting words and hushes left Effie's lips as they both let it all out. Unfortunately, Effie became aware that they both were in her arms and Haymitch was not in sight. Her stomach twisted and she just kissed their heads, knowing that something must have happened to Haymitch. The last time they saw each other ran through her mind. The words she said and the look on his face; _"You used me for you own advantage!" she screamed at him.  
"Eff, you know, " Haymitch looked tired as he struggled to reach her. He looked defeated and sad that he had hurt her so badly. He had done so much for the rebellion and he was still doing more than he should be.  
"I was… you don't know what I went through. You could have warned me. Not just disappear hours before the rebellion sparked into action. I hate you!" Effie turned on her heels and left the room. Not seeing the tears that fell from grey eyes, hidden by the hair that hung in his face as he reached under his bed for his untouched stash of alcohol. _

Peeta pulled away first. Effie was staring at the room they had come from. He looked back and cleared his throat. "I might need some coffee."  
Katniss pulled back, "I will get it. Black, Effie?" Effie nodded and smiled.  
"Yes thank you!" Her accent was thick with emotion as she attempted to hold onto her composure. She watched as Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and let her fingers run over it, a silent gesture. Her and Haymitch had a few… _No, don't think of it._ She scorned the thought.  
"Peeta." She tried to keep any thoughts of her time with Haymitch out of her mind. Since hearing of their arrival in the Capitol, she had been having thoughts of her past come into her mind. On her walk she saw a couple holding hands. She remembered how she grabbed his hand during the games when she was scared for the tributes. It didn't even have to be her own. She worried for them all. Haymitch would give her hand a squeeze in reassurance. He used to be careful on how much he would let her in. It changed one year. The third year of her escorting, he found her crying after reaping two twelve year olds. Tears began to sting her eyes and she blinked them away, Peeta was staring at her. "Why are you here?"  
He looked down, sad. "You didn't read my letter?" Looking up, he saw the guilt in her eyes. "You must be busy."  
Guilt ran through her, she shook her head. "No, I haven't been. There are no excuses." She knew the truth is what he deserved. _I have to stop running. _"Just, scared." He nodded. As well as her watching his torture, he had to endure most of her torture. He didn't know how worse it got after his rescue.  
"Do you want a seat?" He took one himself. She took the one next to him. As she sat by the door she heard the beeping from the room. "It was bad after returning to twelve. What happened … I didn't think at... Watching your friend willingly…" Peeta fist curled and uncurled. "Haymitch… there was nothing besides Katniss and myself for him. Geese yes, he had them. I had to take care of them in the end. His drinking became much worse. Days and nights blurred for him. Often we would find him passed out with broken and blood. Katniss became good at stitching wounds. He always has the bangle you gave him on and carries your photo on him." Effie was silent until then. She had gone into a haze, not really wanting to hear what had happened. When she heard what Peeta said, she gasped.  
"My photo?" she wondered which one it was. Them on the Victors Tour, she doubted, it was the one from the party. The after party on the train, she also doubted. The one he took of her in her room, changing out of her Capitol fashion. She had begged him to delete it, but he said he never would. He mentioned it was his favourite photo. So she left him with it. He left without even showing it to her. He said his goodnights and left as quickly as he came.  
"Effie?" Peeta put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped away, not expecting the contact.  
"Sorry, Peeta. You were saying about Haymitch. Is he in the room?" She didn't meet his gaze.  
"Yes, he is on life support Effie. The doctors are not sure how much longer he will live." A sobbed escaped Effie.  
"Wha… wha... he…" She gave up. Standing she braced herself to see Haymitch. Peeta stood but didn't move to follow her.

Johanna was leaning against the wall, narrowing her eyes as Effie walked in. A few of the other victors were in here. Effie didn't pay attention to them. Beetee touched her shoulder as he walked past her. She heard him say something but didn't know what he said until she heard the click of the door. Looking around, she realised that everyone had left. The room had no gifts occupying it. Effie supposed that they weren't needed. The presence of everyone was enough to say they cared for Haymitch, despite what he thought, he had friends. Effie knew what happened to his family, she had always told him that he still had family. It angered him, but it faded when she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. Her relationship with Haymitch came naturally. To everyone else, he was cold and showed no change in his behaviour. It was safer. Secretly, they grew closer and eventually became a couple. After a few years, he proposed. He told her one day, they will get married if she said yes. He promised her. She immediately said yes. The ring was his mother's and she wore it always, either on a bracelet or necklace. Occasionally, she wore it on her finger during outings. When questioned she said that she was given it by one of her tributes as a thank you. She never said who, just waved it off saying she wasn't sure. Too many came in and out. During her argument with Haymitch she threw it at him before saying she hated him. She collapsed in the chair next to him upon remembering. Resting her head on the bed beside him, she removed her wig and cap letting her hair fall. Pulling the makeup wipes out of her bag, she removed that to. Around him, she wanted to be natural.

Haymitch was asleep. It wouldn't matter unless he woke. "Haymitch," she whispered. She had never spoken about the moment Haymitch found her in the cell. Now might be her only chance, "When you called my name… it sounded like a prayer. You were like an angle, probably because of the light behind you. I wasn't used to the light. I felt the power in your strength when you held me close and carried me out of that hell." Tears were coming freely. All her guilt and regret from walking away came into the open. "In the midnight hour, I remember that moment, your power in that moment, it helps me sleep. Even for a few hours. It is like dream, the feel of your arms. I wish I could take you there, to make you see how much I actually care." She held his hand, starring into his face. The beeping was the only sound, except for his ragged breathing. "You were a ray of light and touched my soul. I will not let you go." She spoke the words he had repeated to her whenever he could.

Katniss watched quietly as Peeta walked over, placing a hand on Effie's back. "It's time for his surgery." If she had read the letter, she would have known. She accepted that, placing a kiss on his lips. She felt a small squeeze on her hand. Maybe she had imagined it, she wasn't sure. "I love you, Haymitch." Turning to leave, she looked back praying that she will be able to heal her relationship with him. Everyone watched as Haymitch was taken to the surgery room. "The Capitol should be able to heal him. Good medical here." Beetee said, trying to sound confident. "Snow isn't in charge, so he has more chance surviving. Right… Effie?" Everybody turned to Effie. She was holding Katniss and Peeta again.  
"Of course, it is much better here without him." She beamed.  
In truth, the Capitol wasn't all that different, while there is less death, everyone still went about their daily lives. Oblivious to what is really happening. The people in the district are the ones who are aware. Effie knew the Capitol citizen were still pompous.

Katniss and Peeta went back to Effie's house while Haymitch was in surgery. They didn't say much about the scattered letters on the ground. Some piled others not. Katniss glanced at the answering machine. "That's a lot of unanswered phone calls, Eff."  
"I will get to them." Effie called as she went to make the spare bed up. She felt guilty knowing a lot of those calls would have been from her parents. Katniss and Peeta sat on her sofa waiting for her to finish preparing their room. Looking around they noticed a lot of the photo frames were either broken or laying down. Katniss looked at the one on the coffee table. It was of the four of them. Peeta and Katniss were on either side of Effie and Haymitch, who looked genuinely happy. One of the photo frames were smashed at her feet, picking it Katniss realised why it was smashed. Cinna and Portia were hugging Effie. It was from the night of the Victors Interview. Peeta and Katniss were reunited that night. She put it down, tears coming to her eyes. She missed Cinna. They were close, not as close as he was to Effie. He designed some of her clothes, to separate her from the Capitol crowd. Make her as unique as he believe her to be. "Your rooms are finished. There are spare towles and help yourself to anything in the bathroom and kitchen. Bake if you wish." Effie eyed Peeta. She wore a simple outfit for bed. Shorts and a singlet, it suited her Peeta thought. _Natural, the way Haymitch spoke about her when he was mumbling incoherently_.  
"Thanks Effie." Peeta smiled. "I might take first shower, if that's okay?" Effie nodded.

Once alone, Katniss and Effie sorted the mail into piles. Katniss found most of them were from Effie's parents. Haymitch wrote more than Katniss realised he did, as did Peeta. She felt bad but she knew she didn't even call her mother that often. They had become closer but Effie was more like a mother to Katniss sometimes. Even now, Effie asked questions her mother didn't. She asked about her Peeta and her, their health and relationship. Katniss wanted to ask about Effie but she didn't know if she was as okay as she was letting on. It only took a glance around the room to know. The sorting they were currently doing and the clothes around the room. Even their apartment and train, Effie would always do a little cleaning, despite the Avoxes. "That was the last one for Peeta and myself." Katniss smiled. They tied the piles up and placed them into draws. Effie would read them when she got around to it.  
"Wonderful." Effie took a quick glance to the broke frames. "I should clean that glass, don't want you two cutting your feet." She grabbed a bin and dustpan and brush. For a moment, Effie paused before picking up the first photo. Before she reached it, Peeta walked in.  
"Showers free Kat." She nodded, smiled to Effie and left. "Mail finished, I see." Effie nodded and reached for the photo again. She looked at which one it was. Haymitch and herself, the night he proposed. They wanted to remember that night. It wasn't romantic but he was sober and poured his heart into the proposal. Peeta saw her wobble, slightly. He went over to her and look at the photo. Leading her to the couch he took the cleaning tools away and cleaned the apartment of glass. Effie cried as she watched him. Answers were needed, _why did Haymitch get sick, was it the liquor? Did he speak of her? Was it her fault? How long had it been going on for? Was it ill for long? Did you find him? _ Effie hadn't realised Peeta had sat down on the couch until he pulled her into a hug. "He will be okay Effie." He rubbed her back gently, "He looks worse than he is. The doctor said he is dehydrated but there is liver damage… a lot of that actually. He said that it is certain that he comes through with a bit of luck." Effie looked up at Peeta. He was missing something out.  
"What else, Peeta?"  
He shifted uncomfortably under her glare, "Well…"  
"Everyone is here for Haymitch because he attempted to kill himself." Katniss walked in, "Effie… what happened between you and Haymitch. He calls out for you in his sleep. I saw how many letters he sent you, who knows how many of the messages on your phone are his. Effie, Peeta and I saw you two when you thought no one was around. There was love there." Katniss was blunt in a sense. Her eyes showed she was angry deep down that Effie was basically the reason to his hospitalisation.  
Effie picked up the photo again, forcing herself to look at it, handed it to Katniss. "We were engaged before the war. Had been for several years, he promised that we would get married someday. We would be together and free to live as we wanted. I didn't know he was talking about a rebellion. He never mentioned it." She sighed and continued, "He rescued me, as you know. Every day he visited me in the hospital, making sure I was eating and recovering. While I was imprisoned, they president had footage of me and Haymitch together. I don't know how he got it, but he twisted it. He made me believe that Haymitch hated me, he was using me and left me purposely so he wouldn't have to see me again." Effie picked up another photo of her and Haymitch, smiled at them laughing on the train. Haymitch gave it to her. Peeta had taken this one, "I accused Haymitch of it all, saying what Former President Snow made believe. I knew it wasn't true but Haymitch didn't fight back so I feared it was true. I threw my ring at him and said I hated him." Effie turned away from them.

Katniss and Peeta took it all in. Peeta remembered Effie whimpering in her cell, across from his own. She said Haymitch's name over and over. Haymitch questioned him on what happened in the cell once he was recovering. Every now and then Peeta would give him more information. How Effie was tortured and beaten. How she whispered his name and how she called out for Haymitch during some of her torture. During her first torture they used Haymitch against her. Peeta had to watch it. The footage of Effie and Haymitch was of their coupling or secret glances and smiles. No one would have known unless you watched them continuously. Peeta should have known better. They would have been waiting for Haymitch to slip up enough to use Effie against him.  
"He wears the ring around his neck Eff." Katniss murmured. Effie looked up. "He still loves you."

That night, Effie tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep would be scarce tonight. The images of Haymitch ran through her mind. The thought of him lying next to her photo, drinking and walking through his home throwing one bottle to pick up another, they all sent knots into her stomach. Effie wanted to believe that Haymitch still loved her. She remembered how she felt in the hospital. He looked so weak. His complexion was as pale as the makeup she used to wear. Until then, she didn't realise what she had lost and now losing all together. All the moments they had shared during the Games would have been for nothing. The remarks they made in front of everyone else only to be in each-others embrace that night. They would laugh at everyone else for believing them. One night, Haymitch couldn't laugh at something Seneca Crane had said. It was pointed at Effie. He had tried to take Effie back to his home after a party. She had pulled away, saying she had elsewhere to be. To cover up his own hurt, trying to keep what pride he had, he declared it was a dare. _Nobody would want someone worthless enough to be in District 12_. The only part Haymitch heard "…someone worthless." Effie wasn't bothered, but Haymitch was protective of Effie. Many profanities came from his mouth. Effie had to get Beetee and Finnick to drag him out. Chaff was in on the action too, Effie asked them to go back for him, knowing he wouldn't have notice Haymitch being taken away. It took everything for Effie had to get him to the apartment. She could laugh now, seeing the love in his eyes as he looked into them, defending his actions. Rolling over, Effie sighed. What if she never knew that Haymitch had taken ill, she never would have known what happened to him. _I should check on mum and dad. _Eventually, sleep came.

All too soon her alarm went off. Katniss and Peeta were already up, suspecting they barely got any sleep, Effie put the kettle on. She hadn't bothered with the normal clothes. Deciding on a floral dress and simple heels, she smiled at them both. "How can you smile so early?" Katniss joked.  
"Simple dear, I pull the corner of my lips up. Coffee?" Effie handed them both a cup.  
"We are going to see Haymitch today." Peeta didn't want to beat around anything.  
Effie just smiled over her coffee, "Of course, I will come." Katniss and Peeta just smiled.  
While they got ready for the day the apartment was silent. Effie adjusted her schedule and read through a few of her letters and wrote a quick reply to her family. She sent it on the way to the hospital. Something had triggered and she now wanted to start making some contact.

When arriving at the hospital, no press was outside. It was early but Effie thought that maybe some would remain in case they missed something. Shrugging it off, they walked inside. Immediately, she started chewing her bottom lip. _Is he okay? What if he didn't do well through the surgery? _ She began to walk faster to his room, heels clicking on the polished, tiled floor. Her heart rate was racing faster with each step. As fast as she was moving, the door seemed to stretch further away. Peeta and Katniss were at her side and took her hands as they led her into the room. A nurse was checking on him when they entered slowly. Effie noticed how the nurse let her hands linger on his arm. "Is there anything else, Mr. Abernathy?" He shook his head, removing his arm from her touch. "Let me know." As she turned to leave but froze when she noticed the three walking in, "Lovely," She forced a smile, "You have visitors." Katniss picked up on the nurse looking at Effie with narrowed eye lids.  
"We won't be the only ones." Katniss glared at the nurse, watching her retreat from the room.  
"How are you?" Peeta was already at Haymitch's side. Katniss followed, taking Peeta's hand.  
"Could use a drink," Peeta and Katniss went to protest but noticed that Haymitch's eyes went to Effie. He hadn't noticed her leaning against the corner of the door. She had taken a step back to let them talk. Although he would always notice her when she entered a room, no matter what she wore. She too went to chastise him for wanting more alcohol but froze when their eyes met. His gaze was intense. She felt weak; her knees started to shake. Taking a step back, she made an attempt to retreat from the situation. "Effie!" Peeta called to her. She didn't stop though. Their voices followed her down the hall way, "No, Haymitch!" She wasn't sure what was going on, she didn't really want to know. He always made her feel safe. She felt safe then. The only problem was, he deserved more than her. She had hurt him, she was certain he drank more because of what happened. Her thoughts deafened all the noise around her. When she reached a corner a solid object knocked her to her feet.

"Effie?" The voice was familiar. She glanced up to see Chaff looking at her through a drunken haze. He helped her up, kissed her cheek and put an arm around her. "Haymitch has been waiting for you. Never said it out loud… well to his knowledge. Saying your name while unconscious isn't being aware. We would know him and me." He led her back down the corridor. She looked over her shoulder, wanting to retreat but his words made her curious. Every thought from last night was long forgotten. Effie wasn't sure why she had started having second thoughts about mending her relationship with Haymitch. _Maybe he won't want me now. I am ruined from what happened in…_ Effie could face everything that had happened, except for one thing. Haymitch wasn't aware of it to her knowledge. "Katniss, Peeta get out..." Effie looked up. She was back in the room. Katniss and Peeta were on either side of Haymitch preventing him from getting up. They all froze when they saw her with Chaff. Without a word he took the duo out and closed the door. Haymitch relaxed into the pillows but Effie shifted her weight nervously. She looked at the flowers on his bedside. Following her gaze he looked at them and smirked.  
"Who brings roses to a man sick in a hospital?" It wasn't the worse conversation starter, she would admit.  
"Certainly not Chaff." She answered.  
"No." Silence filled the room, save the machine connected to him. After a while, he reached an arm out to her and whispered her name. It was all that was needed. She flew into his arms. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. He just hushed her as she repeated the words like a chant. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and kissed her head. "There's no need Effie." He grabbed something from the draw next to the bed and placed it in her hand. "This 'ere belongs to you."  
She opened her hand to reveal the cool object in her hand. It was the necklace with the engagement ring on it.  
"Haymitch."  
"I just want you to have Effie. You are the only woman I will ever love. I need you to know that." He held her gaze for a while.  
"You… Haymitch I will always love you. Forever." She took the ring off and put it on her finger, where it belonged. "You are stuck with me." He smiled and pulled her onto the bed.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart."


End file.
